


We Got This Crazy Chemistry Between Us.

by alecsmagnus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Oneshot, Parteh, club, otp, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you meet your soulmate in one of the things you hated the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got This Crazy Chemistry Between Us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm freakin' new here! Omg. I originally posted this on wattpad so I just want to share it here since I got an account. Enjoy, lol. It's lame. But English is not my native language, bear with me. Title from Troye Sivan's "For Him."

Alec always hated parties.

He hated every details about parties. He hated the warm temperature of the place, hated the music booming over his ears, hated the people dancing and grinding with each other through the music. He hated every part of a party.

But what is he doing here?

His siblings dragged him over the Pandemonium club. Because his siblings are into these parties, he had no choice but to follow them. The last time Jace and Isabelle came from a party, they stumbled their way to a place near the institute. They thought that it is already their home, but because they're very drunk (hammered, rather), they didn't notice. They scared the neighbors for their dear lives.

That's also why he came with them. They need someone sober to drive them home. Or just walk with them. Or whatever.

He bought a glass of tequila and took a sip of it, not noticing the man who sat on the stool beside him. He didn't care, though. His eyes were focused with Isabelle, making sure not to tear his eyes away from her so he can see if there is someone taking advantage of her.

He took another sip, watching as Isabelle turned to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Alec smiled back, finally darting his eyes away to turn to Jace. Jace was dancing with random seelies at the moment. Alec hissed and shook his head before he drained his drink.

Then, there was a man standing in front of him. He has a full beard, black eyes and gold hair that shone through the lights. He has a masculine body. Based on Alec's shadowhunter instinct, he's a werewolf.

"Hey there, cutie." The man has this deep voice. He smelled alcohol and sweat and Alec wanted to throw up.

And the nickname made him sick.

To be professional, he smiled at the man in a polite gesture. "Hi."

The man then smirked, his hand coming to ghost over Alec's arm, rubbing it gently. "Sexy."

"Uh, sir, this is inappropriate." Alec said, moving his hand away from him.

How can he always put himself on these situations?

"What's inappropriate when we both know that you're gay?" The man inquired, the dangerous smirk still on his lips.

How dare can he say that? Alec never admitted it to himself. He definitely like boys, the man was correct but he can't admit it out loud. But he guess it's time to say it out loud.

He turned to look at Izzy but he can't see her. Taking a deep breath, he faced the man. "I am but I.."

He suddenly stopped. What is he going to say? He can't even think of anything. He glanced at the side and saw the guy that slid on the stool beside him. He thought of a better idea. He cleared his throat. "I have a boyfriend."

The man fully laughed, head thrown back. "What? There's no one with you here."

Alec gulped, and took the arm of the guy beside him. The guy was looking at Alec, surprised expression written over his features.

The guy was indeed attractive. He was wearing a bright red shirt with 'I swing for both teams' written in black sequins. He has a jacket over him, a glittery one. Looking down, Alec blushed. He was wearing a black tight jeans with a belt with 'M' on it. He looked up, to see the guy looking at him. He has black kohl lined on his cat eyes and his hair was spiked up messily but made him look hotter. A warlock. He's hot, Alec had to admit to himself. Hot, hot, hot.

He swallowed the lump that was forming on his throat. "He's my boyfriend."

He expected to be shouted at. He expected to be knocked out. But none of that happened. When he turned to look at the guy, he was smirking at him mischievously.

The werewolf chuckled. "What? Him?"

"You're going to flirt with my boyfriend? Nope. My hazel eyed shadowhunter is mine. Go."

"I'm just going to borrow him." He hissed.

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend."

"Blah blah blah."

"Babe, maybe you should be the one to ask him to go."

Alec was still shocked. He looked at the werewolf, his grin was so wide. What does he need to do for the werewolf to go?

"Mr., please, I think you should go.." He murmured out of nowhere. He tightened his grip on the guy's arm.

"I still don't believe that he is your boyfriend." The werewolf teased.

Alec was dead.

Dead, meaning he doesn't know how to prove that he is 'his boyfriend.' He turned to look for Jace who was making out with a redhead shadowhunter. Looking intensely, he recognized Clary, Jace's girlfriend.

Wait, girlfriend. Making out, relationship--

Boyfriend. Prove it--

He knows how to.

He pulled the guy towards him and smashed their mouths together. Alec doesn't know what he's doing. He just applied what he watched in different romance mundane movies. How they kiss, how their hands move.

The guy was surprised again, but Alec felt him smirk through the kiss before he kissed back. His hands went on Alec's hair, tugging at it that made Alec gasp, and the guy successfully entered his tongue inside his mouth to memorize every details of it.

Alec pulled back, cheeks flushed and hair a mess (which is usual, but it's messier now) where the guy had been tugging it.

He looked at the werewolf. The werewolf just shrugged and left without another word.

Alec let out a relieved sigh.

"That's hot, darling, isn't it?"

He glanced sideways to the guy who he just kissed. His cheeks flared up once again and the guy chuckled.

"Sorry, I was, I didn't--" He started, only to be interrupted when the guy placed his index finger in front of his lips.

"It's quite alright." He winked. "I'm Magnus Bane, by the way."

Alec blinked. He got everything in order before realization hit him and... Oh. He kissed the club owner. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. The Magnus Bane.

"I... I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood." He stammered, cursing internally at how his voice sounded so nervous.

Magnus nodded. "Great name, it suits you."

"It's actually my nickname." He said, sounding a little confident now. "My name is Alexander but no one really calls me that."

"Alexander." Magnus repeated mostly to himself. Alec was surprised when it roll off on his tongue smoothly that he wants to hear it again. And Magnus didn't disappoint. "Alexander. Such a beautiful name came from a beautiful being."

Alec blushed again, his hands playing over the hem of his black shirt, before he darted his eyes away. His mind was suddenly blank but the man beside him.

"You aren't out yet, are you?" Magnus asked out of blue.

Alec inhaled deeply before he answered with a nod. "Yeah, I'm not out yet."

"I understand." He said seriously. "In my 400 years of living, I've never encountered a gay shadowhunter. But darling, you know, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

He knows. Alec knows that there's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of but the thing is, his family. The Clave. Everything that's why he's ashamed. But he knows he should not be ashamed of himself but he can't help it. But one day, hopefully, that will change.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for the guest werewolf. Lycanthropes are really stubborn." Magnus said smoothly, taking a sip of his wine.

He had long and ring-clad fingers. Alec would love to know what he can do with those fingers-- no, shut up.

"It's fine, I prefer to be kissed by a magnificent warlock than a gross werewolf." But it was too late. He just called Magnus a magnificent warlock.

The warlock beamed at him. "Sure, darling." He said before he dove for a kiss.

It was mostly a chaste kiss, just a reminder. Alec just felt something was slid in his jeans' pocket before Magnus pulled back, and walked away. He glanced back at Alec, and threw him a wink.

"Alec!" Came a voice behind him.

He turned to look at his siblings with Clary. Looks like they're sober enough. And Alec was drunk. Drunk with Magnus' lips.

"You ready to go?" Jace asked, pulling him out of his daze.

Alec shrugged like his body was not trembling with the need of Magnus. "Sure. Let's get going."

They stumbled out of the club, and Alec remembered something. He slid his hand on his jeans' pocket to find a paper there. He opened and there was a phone number.

_Call me, gorgeous._

_-Magnus B._

Alec shrugged and smirked before typing the number. He sent a simple message, just like reminding him that he got the number.

They hailed a cab but before Alec entered the cab, he saw Magnus leaning on the entrance, phone in his hand. He blew Alec a kiss which Alec returned.

Definitely, Alec will meet him again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter! @malecxshumdario & @sparksandarrows


End file.
